Current high-throughput molecular screening methods used by the pharmaceutical industry have resulted in a vast increase in the proportion of newly discovered molecular entities which are poorly water-soluble (1-3). The therapeutic potential of many of these molecules is often not fully realized either because the molecule is abandoned during development due to poor pharmacokinetic profiles, or because of suboptimal product performance. Also, in recent years the pharmaceutical industry has begun to rely more heavily on formulational methods for improving drug solubility owing to practical limitations of salt formation and chemical modifications of neutral or weakly acidic/basic drugs (4). Consequently, advanced formulation technologies aimed at the enhancement of the dissolution properties of poorly water-soluble drugs are becoming increasingly more important to modern drug delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,597 issued to Gupta is directed to the incorporation of chemically reactive agents on resin particles. Briefly, chemically reactive agents are locked to particles of suitable synthetic resins without wholly fluxing the resins. A high quality intermediate product is obtained having no premature reaction taking place, suitable for further techniques. The process includes the steps of intensively mixing and thermokinetically heating a batch of finely divided resin particles, with a chemically reactive agent, in an enclosed mixing chamber with a plurality of blades attached to arms rotating about a central axis within the chamber, and having a blade tip speed of at least about 18 meters per second, mixing the batch until the chemically reactive agent is locked to the resin particles, ensuring that temperature of the batch stays well below decomposition temperature of the reactive agent and below fluxing temperature of the resin particles, discharging the batch from the mixing chamber and cooling the discharged batch to avoid agglomeration of the resin particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,790 issued to Good, is directed to thermosetting a wide range of polymer blends. Briefly, a wide range of polymer blends and waste thermoset material can be recovered. One method of thermosetting a wide range polymer blends forms a homogenous and adaptable first method material. This material has a melt index of zero and a relatively predictable density. Very high levels of fibrous non-polymers may be added to the first method material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,146 issued to Little, is directed to a thermokinetic mixer and method of using. Briefly, a thermokinetic mixer has a mixing chamber with shaft projections removable at least in part and replaceable without cutting the projections from the shaft. In another embodiment, only a tip portion of such projections are removable and replaceable without such cutting. In another embodiment, shaft projections into the mixing chamber include a tooth having a substantially reticulated face forming a deflecting surface such that substantially all mixing chamber particles encountering the tooth strike are deflected at an incident substantially lateral angle from the deflecting surface.